Devils Never Cry
by I AM ONSLAUGHT
Summary: Leena Klammer is a demon that terrorizes family's by kidnapping the children and slaughters the other members. Dante the great demon hunter is hired by 'an old friend' to hunt her down. But this demon is a master of disguise meaning that nothing is no longer innocent, nor safe. Will Dante put an end to her death toll? or will he just kickback and shoot the breeze? DMC anime setting
1. The Devils Own

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

The small child was awoken by the horrific screaming that came from downstairs. The child rushed out the room and down the stairs for fear that something may have happened to its parents. When the child reached the bottom of the starts it fell to the floor and tremble with fear at the sight before it. The limbs and remains of the child's parents were scattered throughout the room. Blood painted every inch of the walls and even the ceiling, where the blood dripped into puddles on the floor.  
There was also a dark haired girl in the middle of the room. As the girl slowly turned around, her face revealed to be covered in fresh blood. the girl outstretched her arms and started making her way over to the trembling child.

"Shhhhh, don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine..."

* * *

"Wow your really behind in all your debts. And you've had no customers today!"

"Tell me something I don't know kid..."

It was really just another day in the _Devil May Cry_ office. Patty the orphan girl was once again annoying Dante about how dull the shop looks or how he needs to increase business so he can pay off his debts that he owes to multiple people, including the local pizza place. Dante the half devil, demon hunter could care less. Dante was just about to eat the first slice of his pizza when an old friend burst through the front doors.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry... oh its you again!" Patty said as she greeted the Lady. Lady is an old friend of Dante and is a demon hunter herself, but she's also the person that Dante owes the most money to.

"Still playing as Dante's little assistant then I see?" said Lady.

"More like loitering around and scaring away all my customers!" Dante replied before Patty could even open her mouth. "So what brings you down here anyway? Come back to con me out of money I don't have?"

"Actually, I came to offer work. There's this one demon I've been looking for, but lets just say... this one is a bitch to find."

"Oh really, I never knew you loved to play hide and seek."

"Tell you what. if you find it for me i'l clear all your debts. Kill it, and i'l pay you myself."

"And what if i'm just too busy? my pizza is getting cold just talking to you."

"I'l pay $20,000 upfront, in cash."

"hmmm... alright Lady, you got yourself a deal. Any leads on where to start?"

"Nope, none at all. Only that it's demon name is Leena."

"Your fucking with me right?"

"Hey if I had any hint of where it might be I wouldn't be hear talking to you!"

"I assumed I was just good company. I thought that was why the brat has been sticking around for so long."

"I heard that!" Patty shouted from across the room.

"You were supposed to. HINT. HINT." Dante shouted back.

"Fine! I'm going back to orphanage, where I have friends who appreciate me!" Patty responded.

"The only reason they 'appreciate' you, is because you gave them most of that fancy shit you got from being demon bait for some rich chick."

A small dark haired girl with tears streaming down her face knocked on the front door to the orphanage. "Hello.. Oh you poor child are you ok?" The nun answered. "N-n no." the younger girl replied. "Oh, come on in you poor thing. The nun ushered the girl inside and out of the cold weather. "Whats your name child?".

"My name... is Esther."

* * *

"So Dante, do you really think you can catch this demon?" Lady asked.

"Are you kidding, I love this. This, is what I live for." Dante says while drawing out his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory.  
"And I'm absolutely crazy about it!"

**This is an idea I came up with when I was watching the DMC anime series. So tell me if you think I should go on with this!**


	2. The Devil You Know

Dante walked through the street, his guitar bag hung over his shoulders, causally walking past the passers by. He was heading to this nightclub known as 'Underworld', a feeding pit for demons and devils, or so he's heard from talks and whispers of targets hes been sent to kill in the past. He decided that this would be a good place to start looking for 'Leena'. The nightclub lights illuminated the darkness as he turned the corner . A long cue of people ranged from outside the club to down most of the street. Dante made his way to the front of the line towards the entrance when he was stopped by a tall, well built, lumbering bouncer, with a clip board. "Your not on the list, get to the back or get lost!" he boomed in Dante's face.

He just grinned and replied "is that so...?" he let the question linger in the air for a moment before he punched the bouncer square in the face, knocking him out and sending the guy to the floor. Dante caught his clipboard and pen and began hastily scribbling on it.  
"That should do it", Dante said before throwing the clipboard down onto the unconscious bouncer, revealing a bold 'FUCK YOU' written across the page. He entered the club and was greeted by the booming noise and bass of the music, and an aroma of blood, lust, alcohol and death. The place was packed with shifty looking people. Men with women climbing all over them, dancers that leave nothing to the imagination, and eyes that could pierce through someones heart. Dante could definitely tell the majority of those eyes were on him. He made his way to the bar where he was greeted by a barman with a husky voice. "What are you buying?"

"Strawberry sunday, please" Dante answered. But the bar man just laughed him off.

"We don't serve children's drinks here, why don't you take a reality check and fuck off".

"That's a shame, I was really looking forward to a sunday", Dante drew out his pistol _Ivory_ and aimed it at the bartender. The bartenders face took on a look with mixed anger and disgust, and outstretched his jaw in an un-human way, tearing some of the skin his cheeks.

"Next time add strawberry sundays to the menu, then you'd have a lot more customers" and with that he pulled the trigger sending the demon bartender falling into the bottles of alcohol behind him. Dante pulled out his other pistol _Ebony_ with his free hand, and used it to shoot out the lights atop of the club ceiling, sending glass to rein down and pierce the occupants below, killing the dancers and a few others. All eyes were burning into Dante now. Dante withdrew his sword _Rebellion_ from the guitar case, replacing one of his guns in favor of it. "So shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?". As he said this a vehicular car had crashed through the north wall of the club and flew towards Dante at an alarming rate. However Dante managed to jump over the car with ease, avoiding the danger.

"I choose hard little brother" the voice came from a figure slowly making his way through the hole in the wall.

"Virgil?" The figure stepped into the little light that club had left to offer and revealed a look a like to Dante. Although this guy had his hair swept back, dressed more formal and blue, and had a cool calmness about his voice and posture. "What a coincidence, running into each other like this. Its been a very long time Dante".

"Not long enough". The demonic occupants of the nightclub shed their skin to show their demon forms and were ready to pounce on the two. "Looks like its time to dance".

"Try not to disappoint me" said Virgil as his draw'ed his Katana sword _Yamato_. The two brothers engaged in battle against the demons, slaying them ease and grace that lasted a few minutes before they were the last standing, prompting the fight to turn on each other. Their swords crashed and collided in a fast paced fight that lasted ten minuets before Dante had managed to use _Rebellion_ to impale Virgil to one of the club walls.

"Jackpot" Dante said after he deemed the fight over. He went about collecting the heads of the demons and stuffing them into his guitar case. "So why don't you go a head and tell me why your here".

"I was looking to meet someone who could give information, to help me find the truth, to help me find vengeance... but you my brother scared him off when you started shooting up the place... I was so close" Virgil replied, still connected to the sword pinning him to the wall.

"sorry to ruin your outing and hand your ass to you, but for the record I always was the better brother."

"how so?"

"I'm stronger"

"I'm smarter"

"I'm more good looking... and I've got a bigger dick"

"Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself Dante." Virgil removed the sword from his chest and threw it to Dante, who caught it without looking. The club that was once booming and full of life now lay to waste covered in blood and mangled headless corpses. The two brothers stepped out into the dark, raining streets, neither facing each other, about to depart as Virgil spoke, "Why do see the need to kill your own kind for blood money, Dante?"

"How else am i going to put pizza on the table? And they are not our kind Virgil" said Dante, matching Virgil's serious tone.

"What would mother and farther say if they could see you killing the same kind as our father, Sparda..."

"they're not here to judge either of us"

"You've become too accustomed to humans, so much so that you'd rather have the rest of us bleed"

"Mother was human..."

"And farther was a devil. We are devils Dante. Make sure you don't forget that... We are both the flesh and blood of Sparda." With that Virgil went his way vanishing into the shadows of the night. Dante stood there for a second to collect himself before walking back to the_ Devil May Cry_ shop.

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Dante awoke groggily the next day to find Patty shouting in his ear. "YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" she stated.

"You know since your not a paying visitor you dont get to wake me up..." He said

"NOT ME YOU MORON! HER!" with that a partly opened box was dropped onto Dante's desk with a thud. As he looked up he realized it was Lady.

"I see you got my package. So which one was it?" He asked

"None of them. The severed heads you sent me were all inconclusive to the one I want" Lady replied.

"S-severed... heads?" Patty mumble from her position at the pool table. She then turned to say "That's disgusting Dante, how do you expect to impress a girl like that!?"

"Well not everyone is as prissy and high strung as you are, i'm sure someone would appreciate my hard work." Said Dante.

"Well not me, not today. I'm adding that to your debt for wasting my time." Lady said as Dante just sighed, put his feet up, leaned back in his chair and simply said "There's no rest for the wicked"

Patty tried to forget the box of heads placed not far from her and tried to think about last night at the orphanage. The sisters told her that someone would be sharing her room. Not that Patty didn't mind.

* * *

FLASH BACK OF THE PAST NIGHT

_"Nice to meet you, my name is Esther"_

_"Hi, i'm Patty, how long have you been here?"_

_"Oh, only a few hours, everyone seems really nice"_

_"They sure are, don't worry you'll love it here!"_

_"Thank you"_

The girls smiled taking an instant liking to each other but unbeknownst to one of them was that in the basement a girl swung from the rope around her neck, with her chest and stomach ripped open with no bodily organs inside, and masses of blood bathed the walls of the room and most of the deceased girls body.

* * *

**I'm back... **


End file.
